Bath Time
by Double Winks and a Pistol
Summary: Sengoku convinces Ryoma to take a bath with him! SengokuxRyoma. Yaoi


There was a series of loud thumping that came from a house upstairs as a young boy ran for his life, tripping a little as he turned a corner and jumped over the couch.

"Come back here Ryoma-chan, we have to do this together!" An orange haired boy exclaimed happily as he chased after the shorter boy in only a blue towel tied around his waist.

"B-Back off!" Ryoma yelled as he got on the floor and tried to crawl under the couch.

"Sorry, can't do that, we have to take a bath together, it will be a lot quicker if we did it together don't you agree?" Sengoku said absurdly pulling at the others legs.

"Will you stop?" Ryoma angrily replied trying to somehow hold onto the rug.

"No, you will take a bath with me and that's final!" Sengoku exclaimed, he gave on last pull and out came Ryoma; Sengoku picked him up so he wouldn't escape.

"Let me go this instant!" Ryoma yelled, kicking his feet.

"Okay then, Ryoma-chan, I'll let you go in a few minutes." Ryoma groaned comprehending what he meant by that.

Sengoku quickly marched up the stairs; Ryoma still held hostage in his arms when they finally made it to the bathroom where they saw a big tub with candles located all around the exterior and a rubber duck and bubbles floating on the water. Sengoku smiled proudly at his wonderful job well done, A plus for view~.

Ryoma sighed knowing very well that he wouldn't be able to get out of this.

"Are you ready?" Sengoku asked in amusement beginning to strip the boy in his arms.

"Will you stop? I can't take my own clothes off thank you very much." Ryoma said angrily as he started squirming.

"Yeah but where's the fun in that?" Sengoku replied with a chuckled, after getting all of his clothes off, he placed him gently into the water and got in himself. "Yay chibi-chan," Sengoku cried out happily as he started doggie paddling over to him.

"Stay back," Ryoma glared back at him.

"Oh, why are you being so mean to me Ryoma chan?" Sengoku whined trying to cuddle up with him only to have Ryoma push him away.

"I'm trying to bathe; I don't like people touching me while I bathe." Ryoma replied.

"You're evil!" Sengoku cried and began sobbing, "Come over here and cuddle with me." Ryoma looked over at him and sighed.

"No." This time Sengoku glared.

"You will come over here and cuddle and you will like it." Sengoku demanded

"No." The red-heads cheeks puffed out in irritation.

"That's not fair, you won't let me over there, and you won't come over here, its not-,"

"You just said for me to take a bath with you, you never said anything about cuddling." Sengoku huffed.

"You're a little brat you know that?" Ryoma smirked.

"Of course," Ryoma blinked and he gave a gigantic yawn, warm baths made him sleepy, the next thing he knew he felt two arms around him, Ryoma frowned, "Idiot."

Sengoku grinned before burying his face into the shorter's soft neck.

"You're so soft, Ryoma-chan~" Ryoma glared as he tried to get away from the intruding body, "too bad, Ryoma-chama, but you're now held captive, no exceptions." The older boy stuck out his tongue as Ryoma groaned and gave a 'why me?' look.

* * *

After getting out of the bath and the battle between Ryoma and Sengoku and Sengoku kept trying to push the younger boy into his bed but Ryoma kept pushing him away.

"Why Ryoma-chan?" Sengoku whined.

"I took a bath with you; that should be enough."

"Well it's not!" Ryoma rolled his eyes and continued putting on his clothes.

"Well thanks to you I'm wet, and I don't like being wet." _Pfft. _Ryoma glared at the person who now had his tongue stuck out at him, Ryoma sighed, "What do you want to do?" Sengoku gave an excited squeak before glomping the boy.

See, Ryoma wasn't entirely cold, well not now anyway, since he had that big idiot of a boyfriend to warm him up with his warm embraces, I guess that's why he honestly likes their bath time, not that he would ever admit it though.

Ryoma smiled before nuzzling into the form lying beside him on the bed.

"Are you still cold?" Ryoma sighed and shook his head.

"Nope, not at all." Sengoku smiled before planting a soft kiss onto his forehead, Ryoma decided then that everything was just right, including his idiot of a boyfriend.


End file.
